


The Heavy Burden of a Heart

by BlackCoffeeWhiteViolin



Category: Howl's Moving Castle - All Media Types, The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Howl's Moving Castle Fusion, Alternate Universe - Magic, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hanahaki Disease, Happy Ending, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Magic, Minor Character Death, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Abuse, Pseudo-Incest, Wizards, no beta we die like ben, not really since they aren’t even siblings in this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-14 09:21:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29789802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackCoffeeWhiteViolin/pseuds/BlackCoffeeWhiteViolin
Summary: Vanya didn’t ask for all the wizard and magic stuff. All she wanted to do was play her violin and work at her sister’s boutique. After an eventful day, Vanya ends up being cursed by a witch called The Handler. In order to break her curse, she must find the wizard Five. He is the only one who can help Vanya.~Fiveya Howl’s moving castle AU
Relationships: Allison Hargreeves & Vanya Hargreeves, Number Five | The Boy & Ben Hargreeves, Number Five | The Boy & Reginald Hargreeves, Number Five | The Boy & The Handler (Umbrella Academy), Number Five | The Boy/Vanya Hargreeves, Referenced Allison Hargreeves/Luther Hargreeves
Comments: 6
Kudos: 13





	1. Prologue- The Boy, The King, and The Witch of the Commission

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I am still alive. It has been forever, but I am back. This is an AU I have been wanting to make for a while. I hope everyone likes it. Just a heads up, there isn’t a lot of dialogue in the prologue because it’s mostly backstory.

There was a time in Five’s life when he didn’t believe in magic. There was also a time in Five’s life when his former mentors didn’t want him dead. Oh how times have changed. Things weren’t always like this. There was a time when his life was much simpler. What felt like a lifetime ago, Five had a normal life. Well it wasn’t exactly normal to most, but it was to his standards. Five would spend most of his days getting in and out of trouble and studying magic. He found out he was a wizard at a very young age. After that he dedicated countless hours studying the craft.

He was quite a talented wizard in fact. So much so, that gossip spread about the young talent boy called Five. This gossip soon caught the attention from the higher ups. Five was just going about his regular day when some Chimpanzee knocked on his door and invited him out for donuts. Of course, Five couldn’t deny such an invitation. “You must have a reason for bringing me out here. It isn’t normal that a child and a monkey go out and eat donuts together.” Five said as he took a sip of his coffee. “There is most definitely a reason, but I am not the one who wanted to find you. It was my master Reginald Hargreeves who sent me.” Pogo responded.

The name immediately struck a bell inside Five. Reginald Hargreeves, a magician and the king of this very country. “What the hell does he want with me?” Five bluntly asked. His glare intensified on Pogo. “He wants you to become his apprentice.” Upon hearing this, Five stated in confusion. “I know that I’m talented, but I’m sure they are many other options besides me.” Five told him. “Well yes, there are, but King Reginald wants you. I was told you are very skilled for your age and very intelligent. You are also very young which gives you a lot more time to learn. My master has taken on many apprentices. But you are the first that he went out of his way to recruit.”

Five nodded while listening to this. Pogo had some good points in there. He has seen other magicians his age, none of which were even close to his level. Five mostly taught himself through the books he read, but that could only get him so far. If he wanted to become the best of the best, he needed a proper mentor. “I accept your offer.” The two of them shook hands. Five moved from the remote village he grew up in, to the capital. Normally one would be flustered by such an environment change, but Five definitely wasn’t. He was beyond eager.

Pogo led Five to a lush greenhouse where King Reginald sat on this throne. “I was expecting you to return sooner, Pogo.” Reginald said as he looked into a crystal orb. “I apologize, my master.” Pogo bowed down in front of him. “And you must be Number Five, I have heard stories about you. Come here so I can get a better look at you.” Five hesitantly approached Reginald. He may be a fellow wizard and the king, but he didn’t let his guard down for a second. “I can sense that you have great talent. With proper training you will be able to even surpass me one day.” Five’s face lit up upon hearing this. 

“You may have talent, but I can also sense you have lots of arrogance. Self confidence is important to success, but overestimating yourself can have dire consequences, especially for a magician like yourself.” Reginald continued to talk while Five nodded his head. “If you want to become my apprentice, you must accept one thing?” Reginald told him. “And what is that?” Five asked. “That I am your master and you are my apprentice. You must only do what I permit you to do and nothing outside of that.” Five was reluctant to accept his offer, but still obliged anyways. He really needed a teacher. Plus that was only one rule. How complicated could it be?

Five learned many things from Reginald that he would have never learned by himself. His mentor was strict, but was also wise. Five could at least give him that. Reginald was also not one for praise, but Five would never forget what he once said. “You are the most talented apprentice I ever took on.” Of course Five already knew that. It was most definitely true. The problems started to arise when Five experimented on his own. Reginald wasn’t happy with the things Five learned by himself. He chided him saying that it wasn’t the proper way to learn magic and that the magic he learned was improper.

Five disagreed with this. He never thought there were any rights or wrongs to magic. It was all just magic to him. He didn’t care about the morality of his methods, all he cared about was that they worked. Who was Reginald to call him out? His mentor’s methods were quite questionable too. Even more so than anything ever he did. The day Five stopped being Reginald’s apprentice was the day he found out his true intentions. Reginald was talented, but Five was always weary of his mentor. He could never trust the man the same way Pogo did. There was also the fact that Five never trusted anyone besides himself. 

Since Reginald was the King of this very nation, he had absolute power over everything. This included declaring war on the neighboring nation. This news was still confidential, and it would be years until actual war happened. But once Five heard about it, he would immensely break his ties with his mentor. Five refused to use his magical abilities in war to benefit Reginald’s personal gain. He also refused to learn under someone who is as vile as him. “Number Five! I demand you stop spouting nonsense and return to your studies this instant.” Reginald ordered him. “No! I will not serve you anymore. I refuse to go along with any of your plans.” Five shouted back at him. “You are my apprentice and I am your master. You must follow my orders if you want to continue learning from me.” Reginald told him. 

“My apprentice, your ass! I’d rather be a traitor than work another minute with you!” And like that the young wizard warped away. Reginald sent his guards after Five, but none could find the boy. For weeks Five hid in the city. Though he couldn’t live in the shadows for the rest of his life. When someone wants to be left alone, not followed, or is very desperate, they go to one place: The Wastelands. And that was where Five went. Reginald couldn’t send any of his men to track him there, but he was now in another situation. As stated in the name, The Wastelands were a waste. The land was dreary and infertile. There was a reason nobody would live there.

Everyday Five struggled to stay alive. Finding food and shelter was a difficult task on its own. Especially when you are wanted by the king. He could always go back to the kingdom, but he would rather starve than be caught. However his struggles soon came to an end as he met his new mentor. Her name was the Handler. She called herself The Witch of the Commission. Like Reginald, she was talented, but she considered herself less strict and demanding. “Why hello, Five. I’ve heard many stories about you, but now I get to finally meet you in person.” The woman grimaced at the boy. “What the hell do you even know about me?!” Five shouted at her. He was sick of being manipulated by everyone he ever encountered. She didn’t even know anything about him besides that of his skill and she most definitely didn’t care about him as a person either. “More than you could ever imagine, Five. Reginald thinks the magic you use is forbidden, but I disagree. I think that your magic is a gift. A gift that should be embraced.” 

“You do?” Five looked back at her. Everyone he ever ran into told him the magic he used was questionable, but this was different. Instead of rejecting the nature of his magic, The Handler praised it. “Let me become your new mentor, Five. I am not like your old master. I am different. Unlike him, I do not want to use you. I only want to see you grow because I sense you have great potential and want to help you.” She smiled and reached out her hand. But Five wouldn’t accept it that easily. Not this time. He already knew her statement was a flat out lie. 

“I’ll think about it.” He told her. “Alright then, if you ever change your mind, just remember I will always welcome you as my new apprentice.” After saying that the Handler summoned her two families made of tar to carry her away on a pagoda, leaving Five all alone once again. Five continued to wander the Wastelands alone, but eventually he gave in. If he wanted to survive he would have to do whatever it takes. Even if it meant he would become a tool to another magician. Five eventually accepted the offer made by the Handler.

Five would then become her apprentice. Unlike Reginald, The Handler’s methods of teaching were more grimm to say the least. Five got used to using magic that was looked down upon by regular magicians. He also grew used to dirtying his hands. Five would have to occasionally kill people by his mentor’s request. She would often ask him to take the life essence of innocent people to maintain her youthful appearance. With no other choice, Five would oblige to this request. He definitely wasn’t dying while under the Handler’s care, but he definitely didn’t feel alive either. He felt trapped, like a bird in a cage or a puppet in strings. 

That all changed when Five thought of a new plan. He knew the Handler wouldn’t let him go that easily. Once he left, she would hunt him down by any means. Five couldn’t outrun her forever, but what if he didn’t have to? That’s where the idea of Five’s Moving Castle came into existence. He didn’t have to worry about Reginald or the Handler ever finding him, he could finally be free. When Five finally had enough, he stole her briefcase and fled to where she couldn’t find him. He betrayed both of his mentors. No, they betrayed him. They used Five like a tool and didn’t treat him like a real person. He had every right to abandon them. He didn’t need a mentor anymore, not when he had himself. 

From there, he would construct his moving castle. Of course, a power source was required to move such a monument. That’s when Ben came into existence. Five created Ben by combining the essence of a falling star and his own heart. But after Ben was born a strange occurrence happened. Someone called for him. And it wasn’t one of his mentors, judging by their voice, this was someone else entirely. For the first time ever, it sounded like someone was worried about him. “Five! It’s me Vanya, from the future! I can help you!” A young woman with short, radiant, white hair and bright silver eyes shouted for him. She also carried a briefcase similar to the one the Handler once owned. Five kindled Ben in one hand while reaching out to her in the other. “Wait!” He shouted, but before he knew it, she was already gone. The young boy promised himself that he would reunite with her one day.


	2. The “Meak Little Mouse”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An uneventful day turns into an eventful one on Vanya’s way to Gridy’s.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don’t worry I’m still here. Like I said, I’m taking my time with this. I have to work on another fic on a different profile at the same time.

Normally in a busy city with trains and trolleys, one would be eager to go out and see the world. But Vanya was an exception. The young woman would Trapp herself within her own quarters. The steam from a passing train entered through an opening in her window. Vanya heaved a sigh and stood up from her desk to close the window. After that she went back to seeing some beads onto a hat. Vanya cursed to herself as she poked her finger with a needle. Allison made it look easy. Working in her sister’s boutique was not Vanya’s ideal job, definitely not. 

She would have much rather made a living playing the violin. That was her passion as far back as she could remember. However, Vanya knew that it wouldn’t be anything more than a hobby. It wouldn’t have made enough money and without her, Allison wouldn’t be able to keep her boutique open. Besides, she never thought of herself as talented at anything. That was why she did everything she could to help Allison out. Even if she didn’t enjoy it herself. At least one of them could be happy then.

“Hello, Vanya. Still working I see?” Allison waved as she opened the door to her quarters. “Oh, hey Allison.” She quietly replied while still focusing on the hat. “You’ve been stuck up here for hours. You should take a break.” Allison said as she approached her sister. “No, I’m good.” Vanya lied. She honestly would have liked to have a break. However, she had to finish this hat first. “No you are not. Vanya, you are my sister and I care about you. It’s not healthy for you to lock yourself up here all the time just to help me. You are allowed to have some fun too. How about you join Luther and I at Griddy’s?”

“I shouldn't. Luther is your fiancé after all. It would just be awkward if I tagged along.” Vanya shook her head. “It wouldn’t. Besides, neither of us mind. How about you meet up with us in an hour?” Vanya let out a sigh and eventually gave into her older sister’s request. “Fine, I’ll go.” She muttered. “Thank you, Vanya. You are the best.” Allison softly smiled as she wrapped her arms around Vanya from where she sat. She soon stopped embracing her sister and let go from the hug. “I’ll see you in an hour, Vanya. Don’t be late!” Allison waved farewell as she departed the room, leaving her sister to all alone once more. 

Within the next half an hour, Vanya was able to finish the hat she was working on. However, it didn’t turn out to her liking. It seemed like Allison had all the talent in the family. She knew how to run a business, make dresses, sew hats, and was also very beautiful. Vanya felt like she had nothing but her violin. It was about time for her to depart anyways. She tied her hair back into a ponytail and left the boutique. The city streets were crowded. People from all over town gathered to watch a parade of marching soldiers.

The trolley could only take her so far. Especially with the heavy traffic. As Vanya got off the vehicle she noticed the overwhelming amount of flags decorated throughout the city. It was a simple design: A black flag with a white umbrella. She rolled her eyes upon seeing the them. This war was truly pointless in her opinion. She never understood why King Reginald started in the first place, and especially didn’t get why the people would celebrate it. Was a parade really fitting for such a grimm thing? Vanya opted to cut through an alleyway instead. It would be much faster. There was also less human interaction involved. Which was also a pro for Vanya. 

Vanya looked down at a map of the city. It wasn’t often she went out. There was also the fact she didn’t know her way around this area of town. While she wasn’t focusing, Vanya ran into someone. “I’m so, sorry.” She looked up to see a young soldier. “It’s alright, I’m Leonard, by the way.” The soldier smiled as he blocked her way. Vanya tried to get around, but it was no use. “Are you lost, little mouse?” Leonard belittled the anxious girl. “No, I’m not lost.” Vanya responded while looking down. “You, look thirsty, little mouse. How about we go out for some tea?” Leonard looked down at her and continued to smile.

“I’m fine. I have to meet up with my sister.” Vanya shook her head while avoiding any eye contact. “How old are you? Do you live around here?” Leonard asked Vanya as she stepped back. “Leave me alone!” She said in an assertive tone, but there was still fear in her eyes. “My, what a meak little mouse. You are really cuter when you are afraid.” Leonard told her. Vanya came down the alleyway to avoid people. Now she was being creeped on. She wanted nothing to do with Leonard. She just wanted the soldier to leave her alone. 

Suddenly Vanya felt an arm wrap around her shoulders. The touch sent a shiver down her spine.   
“Hey asshole, she’s with me.” A new voice told the soldier. Vanya was in a bit of a shock. She was barely able to move a muscle, but luckily she was able to get a glance at whoever just touched her. It was a young man who looked around her age. He had black hair and emerald green eyes. He also wore a black coat with a gray diamond pattern on which sat on his shoulders. Along with a bright green pendant and serval watches on his wrists. “Hey, can’t you see I’m busy here!” Leonard shouted at Five. 

“Do I really have to repeat myself? I’ll say it again so it’s burned into your simpletin brain. She’s with me. Make her feel uncomfortable one more time and I will make sure there are consequences.” At that moment Five summoned a blue flame within his hand. Leonard was immediately intimidated by the sight and took his cue to run. Vanya realized that this man was a wizard by that alone. “He didn’t do anything to hurt you right?” Five asked her. Vanya shook her head. “That’s good to hear. I’m glad you are safe.” He responded. The two of them started to walk down the alleyway. Five and Vanya’s arms were wrapped around one another. 

“Where will I be taking you today?” Five asked. “Oh, um, Griddy’s donuts.” Vanya replied. She wasn’t exactly sure why, she met only him a few minutes ago in fact, but felt like she could trust him enough to take her there. “That actually sounds nice. I could kill for a nice dark cup of coffee right now.” Five said as the two of them kept walking. Vanya suddenly felt a new presence, and it looked like the wizard did too. “The audacity of that bitch. She really can’t leave me alone.” Five scoffed. Vanya had no idea who “she” was supposed to be, and it didn’t really seem important at the moment. There were bigger problems at hand. Vanya looked behind to see black ooze gushing from the buildings. They formed into human-like figures each with their own freaky animal mask. She looked straight forward in fear.

“Well, it looks like we have unwanted company today. I’m sorry that you have to get roped into this.” Five told her while remaining confident. Vanya was quite frightened by the sight. She just wanted to see Allison. The poor girl didn’t expect to be flirted with by some creep and now outrunning weird blob monsters with a wizard. Vanya soon noticed that black ooze was coming out from in front of their path of travel. Luckily, Five was able to quickly improvise. “This way.” Five said as they turned left onto a new alleyway. The pace of their footsteps soon quickened. Before Vanya knew it, she was now swiftly running with the wizard. 

As they ran a new group of monsters blocked their path. They were both surrounded from behind and in front of them. The tar like blond blocked any exit as they quickly ran towards them. Vanya accepted that this would be the end. All she could do was hold onto Five tightly and close her eyes. However, there was no end. Before the monsters collided with them, Five teleported them above. Vanya opened her eyes and looked down as the blobs collided with one another. Five then used levitation to keep them above the group. 

“Okay, now straighten your legs and start walking.” Five told her. Vanya nodded as she did so. The two of them started to walk once more. Vanya quietly gasped as she did so. It felt like she was walking on nothing, but eventually got used to it. “See, you’re a natural. I knew you had it in you.” Five smiled as he grabbed her hands while guiding her. Vanya softly smiled at the comment. Vanya observed the city down below. The city folk still indulged in their festivities and parades while they walked the sky above. It felt like they were birds while the city folk were like ants. As time passed, Vanya really didn’t mind walking on nothing. She could even admit it was kind of fun.

However, that soon ended as they arrived at Griddy’s. The two of them slowly descended onto the pavement down below. “I’ll make sure to keep them away from you. She only wants me after all.” Five said as he let go of Vanya’s hand. “But, if I were you, I wouldn’t go out for awhile.” Five told her. She nodded in response. “Hopefully we can meet again soon, Vanya.” Five smiled and vanished right before her eyes. Vanya looked around the crowded streets, but the wizard was nowhere in sight. “Wait!” Vanya shouted to nobody. How did he know her name? She also forgot to ask him what his name was.

**Author's Note:**

> I’m glad to be back. I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter. It might be awhile for the next chapter since I want to take my time with this fic. Like I said, I am really excited to write this AU. 
> 
> Also I have some more Five backstory stuff planned for the future that is more in depth. Though that might not be for awhile. The next chapter has nothing to do with that at all.


End file.
